martelfandomcom-20200215-history
Background
This is background information to aid in character creation for the World of Martel campaign. The campaign is a Legend of Zelda inspired setting. You can play a variety of races found within the game itself. History The Legend of the Three Goddesses All children in Martel know the basic legend of the Three Goddesses. Its been passed down from generation to generation: "Before time began and before spirits and life existed, the universe was in chaos. The three Golden Goddesses: Nayru, Farore, ''and ''Din, descended upon the chaos and began the creation of the world, each of them creating a different facet of the realm. Din created the material realm, Nayru gave the realm law and order, and Farore created all life forms that would follow the said order. This world became the world of Martel. Din created the bare earth and shaped the featureless land, forming its topography. Her labors produced the towering mountains, profound chasms, and great expanses of Martel's topography. With her work completed, Din formed the Triforce of Power, the embodiment of her supremacy. Nayru is the source of the laws that govern the realm in which Martel exists. Once her sister Din had completed the creation of the physical realm, Nayru began establishing order within the realm. Nayru illuminated the firmament of the sphere with her divine wisdom, and founded the fundamental laws of the realm. Once she had finished, Nayru formed the Triforce of Wisdom, the embodiment of her omniscience. Whomever would possess the Triforce of Wisdom would be instilled with the essence of Nayru, and her blessing, granting them wisdom unparalleled. Farore is the source of all life that exists within the realm. Once her sisters had finished creating a realm suitable for sustaining life, Farore created the life forms that would inhabit it. Farore breathed life into the barren earth and into the seas, creating grasses, trees, vines, and all other manner of vegetation, also forming all of the diverse people of Martel. With her works completed, Farore drew a portion of her divine spirit, and produced the Triforce of Courage. The holder of the Triforce of Courage would be imbued with the blessings of Farore, and valor unrivaled by any other. With their labors completed, the Goddesses departed for the heavens, but not before leaving behind the Triforce, three sacred golden triangles representing a small portion of the essence of the goddesses. Because the power of the Triforce was so great, they trusted the sacred relic to the careful hands of the queen goddess Hylia so that she could protect it from those who would misuse its almighty power. Since Hylia herself was a goddess, the Triforce was in safe hands, as only mortals would be able to use its power." That was a long time ago. It is documented in legend that the goddess died defending the land of Martel from a battle against a great evil. She summoned forth a great hero to fight as her avatar, who led her army to victory against the evil, and sealed it away. Beginning the era peace. Other gods rose up to fill the void left by Hylia. These are the deities you see in the various pantheons today. Legends of Today There are many stories that exist from the past. The Hero of Time One that gets passed down to children today speaks of the Hero of Time: "This is but one of the legends of which the people speak... Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... ...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend..." The Civil War "Long before the Hero of Time, the land of Hyrule was under a curse. Brother turned against brother, fighting for the golden power. This seed of hate poisoned the land, until the king of Hyrule Castle, rallied many tribes to fight along side him, and bring peace to the land. Today, the tribes in Hyrule look to the descendants of this king, to keep the land unified, and protect it against any dark forces that arise." __NOINDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__